


Running Home To You

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Season 2 feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: He would always,always,Run home to his Robin.





	Running Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 
> 
> Grant Gustin-Running Home To You
> 
> Here's some Young Justice BirdFlash feels for ya  
> :)  
> your welcome.  
> Also you might wanna listen to the song while your reading it makes it more sad and uplifting.

**_Can't say how the days will unfold_ **

 

Robin grappled towards Kid Flash who was hanging onto a building. He grabbed his best friends hands and pulled him inside. The Boy wonder hugged him.

"Don't _ever_ do that _again_ Kid idiot! You scared me!" Kid Flash sighed and hugged back. The two then parted and started to search for information about the building they were in.Cadmus.

Aqualad jumped inside. "I apprieciate the help."

Robin scoffed.

"You handled it, besides were here to investigate."

 

**_Can't change what the future may hold._ **

 

Robin unlocked the bindings on Kid Flash's arms. He pulled him out of the cloning chamber and ran towards the door that exited the room. 

"Y-You'll never get out of here! I'll have you all back in pods by morning!" Dezmund shouted at the side kicks. Robin turned around, as well as Kid Flash, and pulled out his Batarangs, throwing them at the pods.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Kid Flash smirked at the Boy wonder.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?"

 

_**But I want you in it** _

 

Robin and Kid Flash high-fived. Then,the pain in their chests returned and they clenched their arms around their figures. Laughing as they did so.

They began to get up as the member's of the Justice League surrounded the collasped building. Their mentors coming up and glaring with a disappointing look.

"You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed orders, and endangered lives." Batman said,glaring at his sidekick."You will _not_ be doing this again."

Kid Flash and Robin looked at each other, then back at the others.

"I'm sorry Batman," Robin started. "But we will." The Flash glared at the boy.

"If this is about the three of your treatment at the hall-"

Kid Flash interrupted.

"The _four_ of us." He looked to Robin.

"And it's not."

 

_**Every hour** _

 

Kid Flash and Robin watched the count down.

5

Robin sighed, rubbing a hand over his face to take off his mask. He looked at his best friend.

"Wally..." Kid Flash looked at the boy's ocean blue eyes. His eyes filled with tears.

4

"Dick..." He didn't know what to say. "I..."

3

"I..."

2

"I Lov-"

1

The Alien Mother ship exploded.

 

_**Every minute** _

 

Kid Flash dropped the four kids in his hands off at where they were holding a mini Day care. With all the adults gone, the older kids had to step up and try and take care of everyone.

He set the kids in his hands down by the mat where other kids played with toys and read books. He watched as they all ran towards the group and instantly started playing.

Kid Flash turned around and was met with the blue eyes of Dick Grayson.

He smiled and walked over to him. Since the rest of the team didn't know who he was (and that they were dating) he had to act like he was just checking in on him.

"You doin' alright?" Dick chuckled and looked around really quick before smiling and nodding.

"Yes,Wally." 

 

_**All I wanna do** _

 

Robin sighed as Kid Flash took off his mask. The two were alone in the cave, so they could take of their masks and see each other without the costumes binding their idenites.

Kid Flash,now Wally,got on top of Robin,now Dick Grayson,and nuzzled his cheek.

"I missed you today.."He said slowly. Dick blushed and wrapped his arms around Wally's neck,mumbling softly.

"Me too..."

 

_**Is come Runnin' Home To You** _

 

Night Wing watched as all the members of the Justice League took off into the sky. He sighed and bowed his head down for a moment before looking towards the rest of the team.

"Alright," He began. "We all have a lot of work to do..so..let's get started..." He watched as the team frowned and went back into the cave. Except for Wally.

The Red head turned towards his boyfriend. He walked up and hugged him. Night Wing began to shake as sobs took over him. Wally just held him tight to his chest as his own tears fell from his face.

 

_**Come Runnin' Home To You** _

 

 

Dick and Wally sat on a tall hill. It was about 10:30, Wally had called him and asked if they could meet up. Of course, he said yes. I mean,who wouldn't want to spend as much time with your boyfriend right after he came back from the dead?

So, here they were.

"Can't say how the days will unfold,"

Dick whipped his heads towards Wally as he sang, blue eyes going wide.

"Can't change what the future may hold,"

Wally looked at him, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a small black box. The redhead smiled.

"But I want you in it,"

Dick put a hand to his mouth as Wally opened the box.

"Every hour,"

Dick wrapped his hands around the ginger and kissed him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Every minute._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I have a few requests to finish then I'll be working on a new book.  
> It'll be called 'Choices' or 'An Eye For An Eye'  
> So look forward to that!  
> As always Kudos and bookmark my work!  
> Bye!


End file.
